


Take a Bath! Drabble

by Nite_Light



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bowuigi, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just a little thing since im working up to making a get-together fic, take my fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nite_Light/pseuds/Nite_Light
Summary: Bowser might be an all powerful, monstrous Koopa king, but Baths...Baths suck.
Relationships: Bowser Koopa/Luigi (Nintendo), Koopa | Bowser/Luigi
Kudos: 62





	Take a Bath! Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy Bowser being a silly boy,

Bowser had to hold himself back from snapping. He was a bigger man than that to react violently at nothing, years of waiting with a kidnapped princess trained him from that sense of grumpiness. Still, the man before him was egging him on with a stern expression and a tapping foot.

"You-a heard me, Bowser," Luigi says, impatience filling his voice. Bowser's back was faced to him, so he couldn't see the way his lip poured out from under his moustache or the fierce glint in his eyes. A strategic measure, if he was going to get his way.

"Humf, you can't order me around," Bowser grumbles, then adding more confidently, "I'm the king-!"

"Well, a king would have-a better sense of cleanliness than you are showing." A vein pops up on Bowser's skull. This was a dangerous game Luigi was playing, regardless of him being his partner or not. But, because shutting Luigi out would only cause him more problems, he finally puts his game on pause and places the remote controller on the ground.

"You happy?" Bowser slaps the ground petulantly and faces him. "We can talk now." As he turns, Luigi waves at him, as the movement causes a wave of air towards him.

"You reek!" He holds his nose and gags. Bowser chuckles, and leans forward, pushing his muzzle into his personal space.

"Yeah, gwah hah!" And more sultry, "isn't it manly?" Luigi laughs a little too loud, his intake sharp and short, and he ducks away from the smell.

"AHA- Gh, ehm, no. It's-a little gross." Bowser's face falls.

He recovers, coughing into his claw to hide his embarrassment, reformanding, "Well it's um. My new cologne that's the smell. If you don't like it, you prolly aren't cool enough to understand it. BWAHAHAH!!"

"Oh please." Luigi's fingers on his elbows tap the clothes surface. Why did it feel like Bowser was losing ground with just that look alone? There was something about 

Luigi that made him want to protect him, like no one's let him protect before. Mario and the kingdom seemed adamant about keeping their princess, but at least, when Bowser's princess was taken away, they wouldn't take his Luigi away. So, seeing Luigi's injured eyes (maybe the uncool remark. Dangit, that wasn't cool Bowser!) ate him up from the inside. One of his favorite activities to do with Luigi would be to pick him up and cradle those misgivings away, but...he couldn't really do that when Luigi couldn't stand to breathe the same air as him. 

Bowser looks at his gaming console's green light, and the T.V. screen externalizing that...the game could wait. If Luigi wanted something or had a problem with something that Bowser could fix, he would. He takes a claw and gently presses the power button on the television.

When he is stood in front of his lover's eyes, being able to see Luigi smile was enough to give him the will to continue making that smile appear. Even if it was to take a stupid bath.

"...let's go," Bowser sighs.

Luigi nods, and to Bowser's surprise takes a clawed finger. "Lets-a go."


End file.
